Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cover made from carbon fiber and alloy, especially to an engine cover made from carbon fiber and alloy that features on light weight, increased structural strength, and higher bonding strength.
Descriptions of Related Art
A vehicle is a necessity for most people in an affluent society. Along with progress in the vehicle technology, driver's safety and convenience in use have received great attention. Vehicle safety technology has become one of the development priorities in the automotive industry to ensure the safety and security of automobiles and passengers.
Generally, a plurality of parts including an engine, a radiator, a battery, etc. is mounted in an engine room. An engine cover disposed over the engine room is lifted up for repair or maintenance. Moreover, the engine cover also protects important components located in the engine room. During movement, the appearance of the vehicles, especially the vehicle head, is easy to have collision, vibration, or impact caused by stones. For driver's security and safety, the engine cover is made from metal alloy with higher strength. For example, the engine cover is formed by an inner layer and an outer layer, both made from iron aluminum alloy. The edge of the outer layer is covered over the edge of the inner layer and then is fixed on the edge of the inner layer by welding. However, the engine cover with such design has the following shortcomings.
1. The huge engine cover made from metal is quite heavy. This has negative effect on fuel consumption and vehicle speed.
2. The engine cover formed by the inner layer and the outer layer welded to each other has strong rigidity. Thus the engine cover is easy to get deformed due to collision or shock.
Thus there is room for improvement and a need to provide a novel design of the engine cover.